


I dreamed it

by ewela1130



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Fanart, M/M, i actually dreamed of gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title has no sense, it's just illustration to my dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dreamed it

**Author's Note:**

> Todays night time (or morning time if you’ve fucked up your biological clock like me) reminded me of my old oldoldold otp bc I had dream of it
> 
> They were on some sort of scaffolding and it was raining. Lucifer was dying? Bc Nick’s vessel is not good enough and Sam was telling him ‘yes’ so he wont die but Lucifer didn’t want bc he didn’t want to use Sam?? This dream had plot as bad as Supernatural’s script.


End file.
